miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Akuma/Gallery
Repeated cutscenes Corruption sequence Akuma_corruption.gif Akumatization (1).png Akumatization (2).png Akumatization (3).png Akumatization (4).png Akumatization (5).png Akumatization (6).png Akumatization (7).png Akumatization (8).png Akumatization (9).png Akumatization (10).png Akumatization (11).png Akumatization (12).png De-corruption sequence De-evilize 25.png De-evilize 28.png Screenshots Season 1 TB Akuma Soap Bubbles.jpeg|An akuma entering Nino's soap bubble container in "The Bubbler". TB Akuma Appears.jpeg|The akuma exiting the Bubbler's bubble wand. MP (267).png|An akuma entering Xavier's bird call whistle in "Mr. Pigeon". MP (944).png|The akuma exiting Mr. Pigeon's bird call whistle. SW (222).png|An akuma entering Aurore's parasol in "Stormy Weather". SW (897).png|The akuma exiting Stormy Weather's parasol. Timebreaker (592).png|An akuma entering Alix's rollerblades in "Timebreaker". TK Akumatized again.png|Second akuma in "Timebreaker". TK Akumas get out of skates.png|The akumas exiting the Timebreakers' skates. |An akuma entering Théo's newspaper picture of Ladybug in "Copycat". |The akuma exiting Copycat's torn photo. PH S01EP06 (176).png|An akuma entering Jalil's scarab pendant in "The Pharaoh". PH S01EP06 (674).png|The akuma exiting the Pharaoh's scarab necklace. LW S01EP07 (245).png|An akuma entering Alya's cellphone in "Lady Wifi". LW S01EP07 (794).png|The akuma exiting Lady Wifi's smartphone. EV S01EP08 (78).png|An akuma entering Nathaniel's pencil in "The Evillustrator". EV S01EP08 (807).png|The akuma exiting the Evillustrator's stylus. RC S01EP09 (141).png|An akuma entering Agent Roger's whistle in "Rogercop". RC S01EP09 (734).png|The akuma exiting Rogercop's whistle. DC S01EP10 (341).png|An akuma entering Kim's brooch for Chloé in "Dark Cupid". DC S01EP10 (997).png|The akuma exiting Dark Cupid's brooch. Horrificator (155).png|An akuma entering Mylène's pin from Ivan in "Horrificator". Horrificator (755).png|The akuma exiting Horrificator's pin. DB S01EP12 (347).png|An akuma entering Armand's sword in "Darkblade". DB S01EP12 (933).png|The akuma exiting Darkblade's sword. The Mime 567.png|An akuma entering Fred's picture of Mylène in "The Mime". The Mime 1463.png|The akuma exiting The Mime's picture. Princess_Fragrance_321.png|An akuma entering Rose's perfume bottle in "Princess Fragrance". Princess_Fragrance_1115.png|The akuma exiting Princess Fragrance's perfume gun. OR1-(374).png|An akuma entering the note that Kim gave to Ivan in "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)". OR1-(984).png|The akuma exiting Stoneheart's note. OR-2 (337).png|An akuma entering the lyrics to Ivan's song for Mylène in "Stoneheart (Origins - Part 2)". OR-2 (759).png|The akuma exiting Stoneheart's piece of paper. AM-(306).png|An akuma entering Otis's bracelet in "Animan". AM-(871).png|The akuma exiting Animan's bracelet. SS (239).png|An akuma entering one of Simon cards in "Simon Says". SS (1383).png|The akuma exiting one of Simon Says' cards. Pixelator (145).png|An akuma entering Vincent's camera in "Pixelator". Pixelator (859).png|The akuma exiting Pixelator's camera. GV (334).png|An akuma entering Jagged's guitar in "Guitar Villain". GV (937).png|The akuma exiting Guitar Villain's guitar. KF (435).png|An akuma entering Wang's toque in "Kung Food". KF (968).png|The akuma exiting Kung Food's toque. TG (218).png|An akuma entering Max's glasses in "Gamer". TG (844).png|The akuma exiting Gamer's glasses. RK (329).png|An akuma entering Juleka's wrist mirror in "Reflekta". RK (887).png|The akuma exiting Reflekta's beam shooter. TPT (431).png|An akuma entering Manon's toy wand in "The Puppeteer". TPT (1266).png|The akuma exiting The Puppeteer's wand. Antibug (704).png|The akuma exiting The Vanisher's brooch in "Antibug". Antibug (788).png|An akuma entering Chloé's earrings. Antibug (1187).png|The akuma exiting Antibug's earrings (underfoot). VP (494).png|An akuma entering Lila's necklace in "Volpina". VP (1004).png|The akuma exiting Volpina's necklace. Season 2 Ladybug Christmas Special (357).png|An akuma entering Santa Claus's Christmas hat from Adrien in "Santa Claws". Ladybug Christmas Special (546).png|The akuma exiting Santa Claws' Christmas hat. TC (294).png|An akuma entering Gabriel's sketchbook in "The Collector". TC (535).png|The akuma exiting the Collector's book. PQ (259).png|An akuma entering Nadja's ratings monitor bracelet in "Prime Queen". PQ (691).png|The akuma exiting Prime Queen's arm gauntlet. DSB (476).png|An akuma trying to evilize Mylène in "Despair Bear". DSB (516).png|The akuma trying to evilize Kim (not pictured). DSB (615).png|The akuma entering Chloé's bear Mr. Cuddly. DSB (879).png|The akuma exiting Despair Bear. RP (380).png|An akuma entering Kagami's ring in "Riposte". RP (763).png|The akuma exiting Riposte's blade. BF (306).png|An akuma entering Gina's candy tin in "Befana". BF (596).png|The akuma exiting Befana's candy canteen. robostus in.JPG|An akuma entering Markov's CPU in "Robostus". robostus out.JPG|The akuma exiting Robostus' CPU. TDO (431).png|An akuma entering Mr. Damocles' computer in "The Dark Owl". owl out.JPG|The akuma exiting Dark Owl's computer "The Dark Owl". GT (544).png|An akuma trying to evilize Adrien's bodyguard in "Gigantitan". GT (551).png|The akuma entering Auguste's bracelet. GT (1036).png|The akuma exiting Gigantitan's bracelet. GL (393).png|An akuma entering André's scoop in "Glaciator". GL (1122).png|The akuma exiting Glaciator's scoop. Sapotis-000250.png|An akuma entering one of Ella and Etta's hats in "Sapotis". Sapotis-000913.png|The akuma exiting one of the Sapotis' hats. GZ (355).png|An akuma entering Adrien's lucky charm from Marinette in "Gorizilla". GZ (964).png|The akuma exiting Marinette's lucky charm. CH (485).png|An akuma entering Anarka's compass in "Captain Hardrock". CH (950).png|The akuma exiting Captain Hardrock's compass. zombizou 1.JPG|An akuma trying to evilize Marinette in "Zombizou". zombizou 2.JPG|The akuma attacking Marinette and Mrs. Bustier. zombizou in.JPG|The akuma entering Caline's lipstick. zombizou out.JPG|The akuma exiting Zombizou's lipstick. syren in.JPG|An akuma entering Ondine's diving bracelet in "Syren". syren out.JPG|The akuma exiting Syren's diving bracelet. FN (1121).png|An akuma entering Clara's mircrophone in "Frightningale". FN (1618).png|The akuma exiting Frightningale's whip. Frozer Akumatizion.png|An akuma entering Philippe's skates in "Frozer". Frozer De-Akumatizion.png|The akuma exiting Frozer's skates. Style Queen Akumatizion.png|An akuma entering Audrey's rose in "Style Queen". Style Queen De-Akumatizion.png|The akuma exiting Style Queen's rose. TroubleMaker Akumatizion.png|An akuma entering Rolling's pen in "Troublemaker". TroubleMaker De-Akumatizion.png|The akuma exiting Troublemaker's pen. Queen Wasp Akumatizion.png|An akuma entering Queen Bee's Bee Miraculous in "Queen Wasp". Queen Wasp De-Akumatizion.png|The akuma exiting Queen Wasp's Bee Miraculous. Reverser Akumatizion.png|An akuma entering Marc's diary page in "Reverser". Reverser De-Akumatizion.png|The akuma exiting Reverser's glider. SB (778).png|The akuma exiting Sandboy's pillow in "Sandboy". Comic books Adam's wristwatch.png|An akuma entering Adam's watch in "Replay". Replay's akuma.png|The akuma exiting Replay's watch. Ladybug destroying Silurus' fishing rod.png|The akuma exiting Silurus' fishing rod in "The Trash Krakken Part 1". Miscellaneous Akuma.png Scarlet_akuma_render.png Ladybug Artbook Hawk Moth And Villains.jpg ZAG Store Halloween BG with Art by Angie Nasca and Feri Gonzales.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González. Cat Noir and Witch Ladybug Halloween artwork.jpg|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González. Hawk Moth, Akumas concept art SAMG Animation.png Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries